You're Never Getting Away Now
by dirtykinks
Summary: Harry notices something about Draco. this is a oneshot request by vampygurl402 for a friend


this is a request by vampygurl402 for a friend

* * *

Harry laid there staring at the blurry top of his dorm bed. He couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of the snores of his dorm mates, the brightness of the moon coming in through the window, it wasn't even the heat of the late spring night keeping him awake. It was his haunting thoughts of one Draco Malfoy going through his head that kept him awake and alert. Ever since that day in the bathroom that look of utter sadness, those heartbreaking sobs, of pure pain and terror. As I had been about to leave, convinced that he was in enough pain, that he didn't need me adding to it, but he saw me in the mirror, and quickly dashed out the other door.

After that day I noticed what Hermione ment when she said I was obsessed with him. Every time he was in the same room I was I couldn't take my eyes off him, even when I tried not to look at him I found myself doing just that. After seeing him in pain, I want to see him happy, yet as the days passed, all I saw was a haunted look on his face. Not a glimpse of anything but pain.

Sometimes when I would be staring at him he would lift his eyes or turn and stare into mine, then once he realized what he was doing he would quickly look else where.

_One day not long into March, I ran into him in the owlery. Once he saw me he tried to leave as fast as he could, but before he could I shut the door and stood in front of it. Despite him being a good head taller than me he didn't try to move me. He tried to conjure up a sneer, but it didn't work and said, " get out of my way Potter."_

"_I want to talk," I said calmly._

"_Yeah? Well I don't want to, now move," he growled._

"_What was going on that day in the bathroom?"_

"_None of your business, Potter."_

"_What's going on? ... I know you don't like me but maybe I can help." I said as I back him into to the wall._

"_I don't need Saint Potter to help me... Even if I needed help."_

"_Why are you so miserable all the time?" I continued, ignoring his words._

"_I'm not miserable. And what would you know about being miserable, Potter."_

"_I know plenty, but this isn't about me this is about you."_

"_Leave me alone!" He yelled at me, tears building up, threatening to escape._

"_No, you need to talk to someone, and it might as well be me."_

"_I hate you," he screamed before moving close to me and kissing me._

_His soft lips felt so good and right against mine, I couldn't help but try to deepen the kiss. At my movement he jerked back, stared at me his eyes full of terror, and once again left as fast as he could._

Unable to lay on my bed anymore I decided to go for a walk to try and tire myself out. I didn't bother with the map just deciding to use my cloak.

I walked aimlessly for a while before I found myself walking up the stairs to the astronomy tower. As I reached the last few steps, I heard something, crying. _Draco. _It was the same crying I heard in the bathroom, full of pain, but pain from what?

As I reached the top of the stairs I saw him, shoulders shaking violently from the sobs, that filled the air.

Not wanting to alarm him I let the cloak slide to the floor, as I walked to the small space dug into the wall where he sat on the floor. He must have heard me, or felt that someone was behind him because he stilled and looked over his shoulder. At seeing me he groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Why are you here?" He asked, hands muffling his voice.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Please just leave, find somewhere else to not sleep."

"I want to talk to you."

"Well once again I don't want to talk to you, just leave me alone!" He shouted.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"I ... I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You don't strike me as someone who just kisses someone without a reason," I stated.

"You know nothing about me," he scoffed a hint of disdain in his voice.

"Then talk to me, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone, I'm not that type of person. And even if I did who would believe that you were willingly talking to me."

"I don't care what type of person you are." I could tell he was lying, he relaxed a bit after I finished talking. I could tell he cared about me for some reason.

"Why do you even care?" He continued, "you hate me."

"I don't hate you, I may have not liked you because to try to make my life hell and, thought you were a horrible person, but not anymore."

"What changed your mind?"

"Many things, but mostly this," and I kissed him.

As we kissed one of his hands reached out and grabbed the back of my neck, the other went around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Before I knew what was doing the kiss deepened, he took over, and my hands moved and started to unbutton his night shirt. His chest was pale and smooth, yet also hard and defined. Perfect.

Suddenly he pulled away. He licked his lips not saying a word, his eyes boring into mine. He didn't say a word but his eyes told it all, the pain, the fear, he loved me, and was scared of it. Of me, of his father, of Voldemort. We didn't talk, we didn't think, we just moved.

Before I knew it I we were naked our clothes beneath me, and Draco practically on top of me, I refused to think of him as Malfoy anymore, sucking marks into my neck. Then the next thing I knew I was naked and moaning as he moved his fingers in me with magically conjured lube, every so often making a comment about how beautiful I was, and hitting that magical spot in me. Before long he was slowly pushing into me allowing me to become accustomed to the feeling. I squeezed experimentally around him and heard a moan in response, then Draco pulled almost entirely out before snapping back in, and we continued this way, kissing feverishly. Draco stopped everyone in a while to breath and suck on my neck, leaving bite marks and bruises in his wake.

Everything was slowly building me up till I exploded and clamped down on the hard length in me, pulling Draco's climax from him.

We didn't say anything as we panted staring at each other, I was worried that he was going to spook and run away yet again so I flipped him over and laid on top of him, my head on his chest our legs tangled together.

"You're never getting away from me now. I've waited for you for too long."

"OK."


End file.
